


secondhand rapture

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jim Kirk, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Obedience, Threesome - F/M/M, slight praise kink, zero regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bones and joss have a little fun with their pretty darlin'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>She has to bite her lip at the squelching sound the lube makes makes as she slowly draws her fingers out, twisting them, watching with dark eyes when he twists, dancing on her fingers as Len slowly rocks his cock against the small of Jims back, watching where Joss is slowly, methodically penetrating their Jim with a look of abject arousal.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>He’s crying, tears wetting his cheeks and sliding into his hair line.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Brace yourself, pet," She murmurs.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	secondhand rapture

_**secondhand rapture** _

bones and joss have a little fun with their pretty darlin'

 

**o0o**

 

 

"C’mon honey, that’s it, just relax,"

"Joss, please- _Bones_ ,” Jim sobs out, fists clenching tightly in the covers, tossing his head back against Leonard’s sweat slick chest, eyes blown wide and open, sweet tempting mouth parted so Joss can just see his kitten pink tongue lap at his lips, mouth swollen and slack.

"Just one more, okay darlin?" Len encourages, voice far huskier than normal, and Joss feels the wetness between her legs grow as she looks on at her husband slowly feeding a thick, long finger into their boys mouth, Jim suckling even as he tries to scream.

"You can do it, sweetheart," Joss picks up, feeling the tightness of Jims swollen hole clenching down on her four fingers. "Just one more for us, Jimmy, okay?"  She watches as Lens finger slips out, Jim’s breath hot and rapid.

“ _Oh god_ -please, Joss-Bones,  _so full,”_ He’s sobbing, hips bucking up, cock weeping against his stomach and Joss glances down, feeling the bulge of her fingers against Jims hole, her thumb tucked securely into her fist. God, she can’t imagine what Jim feels like wrapped all around her fist.

“ _Please_ , pleasepleaseplease, oh god,  _full full-Joss_ ,” It’a senseless litany that sends fire scorching down both of their backs, and Joss has never seen a prettier sight then their boy splayed out, limp and wrung like a wet two, between her husbands thighs. 

"You’re doin’ so good darlin’," She croons, grabbing the lube Len tosses her as he keeps petting Jim’s hair, cooing encouragement and comfort into his ear. She drizzles the slick liquid over her fingers, and wrists, up her forearm to be sure. 

She has to bite her lip at the squelching sound it makes as she slowly draws her fingers out, twisting them, watching with dark eyes when he twists, dancing on her fingers as Len slowly rocks his cock against the small of Jims back, watching where Joss is slowly, methodically penetrating their Jim with a look of abject arousal.

He’s crying, tears wetting his cheeks and sliding into his hair line.

"Brace yourself, pet," She murmurs, a steadying hand slowly stroking over Jim’s heaving stomach, stroking with the pads of his fingers as Jim sobs, writhing as she gently tucks her thumb into her palm, creating a funnel type shape as she slowly presses in.

She gasps when she feels him clench down on her. “ _Fuck_ , you look so good darlin’,” She says, almost half gone as she sees how Jims pink -  _oh god nearly red_ \- hole just swallows her fist up.  _God_.

Jim seems to choke on his sobs, and she has to curl her fingers around his spasming thighs, because it makes him clench down her hand, Len grinning down at her as he slowly trails a hand down Jim’s heaving chest, thumbing gently over a hard nipple and it leaves Jim in a push and pull chase of almost too much and not enough.

“ _Joss, Bones-_ pleaseplease,” It’s breathless and needy, and it sets something alight deep in Joss’ stomach.

"Just a little more, pet," Len croons, accent thick and husky with his arousal and Joss can feel a heated lust burning into her stomach as she sees how Jim writhes between them. _God_ , he looks _filthy_.

"You’re doin’ so good, Jim," He is,  _fuck he is_ , hole glistening with lube and spit and it makes her break apart as quickly as she rebuilds herself and it’s all she can do to stop herself from sliding her free fingers into herself because Jim makes a delicious sight as he slowly bares down on her wrist. “Just a little more-,”

She slowly corkscrews her fingers, thumb pressed straight against her palm and, and-

 _Oh fuck_ , both savor Jim’s whimpering mewl when she sees how Jim just opens up for her, so pliant and needy that it makes heat slip down Joss’ spine and into her pelvis.

"God, Jimmy," She breathes, reverent and loving, placing a bracing hand on Jims quivering stomach again, feeling Lens hand twine with hers as they slowly stroke Jim, hands comforting.  "You should see how you look, our pretty little darlin’ looking so beautiful on my fist-,"

 _Fuck_ , he’s so pretty like this, splayed out wide,  limp and sweat slick, almost pressed to his breaking point as he sobs weakly, one of his hands intertwined with theirs on his stomach even as the other clenches the duvet.

“ _Please_ -,” Jim whimpers, and it’s broken, pleading; as if something is being reshaped inside of him that fits effortlessly around her trembling fist inside. 

"Shh, darlin’, you look so fucking gorgeous," Len growls, and he pinches at Jims swollen nipple again, eyes fixated on where Joss is slowly fucking her fist into Jim. "So fucking pretty splayed out like this for us- maybe we could keep you like this-,"

"Hmmm," Joss moans, feeling Jim clench down on her fist in excitement, his cock twitching desperately as he gasps for air. "Yeah, such a pretty little darlin’ for us, aren’t you? Just ours, maybe get you a pretty little collar so we can tug on it when we next do this-,"

Jim near enough screams, sobbing. ”So close-, Bones-Joss, please,”

She smiles, slow and pleasant that settles deep in her stomach before she  pulls her hand out until Jims pink - _oh god, such a pretty fucking pink boarding on_ ** _red_** , Bones thinks - hole settles against the base of her palm before she  _shoves_  forward, taking care to be gentle-

Jim comes with a strangled scream caught in his throat.


End file.
